Tritras Steven Universe Recreation
by TritraSerpifeu
Summary: This is TritraSerpifues attempt to rewrite Steven Universe. Its not meant to be a replacement and more a retelling where i take steven universe and just rewrite it and see what it will end up being. Its still in work but you can still see whats already there!
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Bubble Boy Part 1

_Welcome to my take on Steven Universe. Where I basically just rewrite the show like I want, I will make changes and I am sure it will be fun. Have Fun!_

**Chapter 1:**

**Episode 1 Part 1: Bubble Boy**

It was in the middle of Summer Vacation in Beach City. Beach City is a rather small town close to a Beach; the beach is actually the main reason why I am here. I mean it`s relaxing to just sit down on the Beach and read a book. Currently I read a Fantasy book which is about a demon that tries to find a way to be happy, because even though she is a Princess and has god like powers, she was not happy.

So as I read the book on the beach I heard sounds from inside the mountain, which was behind the place I sit (I go there because it has a big shadow and I not want to get a sun burn), like there was a fight. So I stood up and I walked the wall and I hold my ear against it and it sounded like it was a battle with weapons made of steel, like a sword. I was interested by the sounds but then I suddenly heard a "Hey, what you're doing here" by a voice of a boy. I looked at the boy who stands now next to me and it was a child with black hair, a white body color and a red shirt with a yellow star. "I heard interesting sounds from inside the mountain so I tried to listen more closely to them" I said with the hope that he not think I am odd. "Oh it's most likely just the Crystal Gems doing cool hero stuff" he responded with a voice like everything was normal, although it's not the most normal sentence. I never heard of the "Crystal Gems" before. So I try to ask him who the "Crystal Gems" are: "Crystal Gems? I never heard of them, can you tell me who they are?" I asked him but then I suddenly heard a Cracking Sound from above and I saw how a part of the mountain broke and it fall on me and the boy.

"Watch out!" The boy said as he saw that too and he tries to push me away to save me. But as he touched me something under his shirt began to glow and then everything around me seem pink as the Part on the Mountain broke apart above us and then I saw that he Created an Pink Bubble which protected us. "Thanks" I said surprised. The boy blushes a bit and then he said: "No problem, I just tried my best to be a hero." After a few moments I realize that I was blushing too, without noticing it. "Thanks, anyway my name is Connie. Again, thanks for saving me. What's your name?" I asked him interested. "My name is Steven Universe. Nice to meet you Connie" he said


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1 Bubble Boy Part 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Episode 1 Part 2: Bubble Boy**

Steven does now moves with his hands like he want to let the Bubble disappear, but nothing happens. "Wait, I try my best" Steven said while he continues to try to break the bubble and I can see in his face that he is slightly panicked, but still nothing happens. "How did this Bubble Appear in the First Place?" I asked him, because I am only able to assume that it comes from his want to safe me but I am still a stranger to Steven and the Bubble that appeared. "I don't know entirely but it was most likely my Gem" Steven said as he pulled his shirt up so I can take a look at a Pink Quarts which is in his body. I was surprised to see that because now I realize that he is no completely normal human. This Gemstone seems to be a part of his Body.

"So when I get it right that Gemstone Created the Bubble to protect you from the falling rock" I assumed with the mindset that I now know why the Bubble is there. "Oh! This makes sense; the last time my Gem did something I was feeling something. I ate a Cookie Cat and I felt happy and so my Gem Did something, maybe this time it done something because I felt worried about you" Steven assumed, and that sounds logical but then Steven said: "…although I been with the Crystal Gems in dangerous situations where I felt Worried without the Gem doing something. It must be something else" He seems to be confused. Unable to really tell what it is and then I got a wild guess what would make sense: "Could it be Love? I mean, Love is similar to Happiness. Or was it because these Crystal Gems Guys were not here?" "I think it was a mix of both" Steven said with a slight blush. It was a weird moment, but it was also a nice moment.

"So… how will we break the Bubble?" I asked him because he seems to have some experience in that kind of stuff. "When the Crystal Gems summon something, there can control when it goes away. I must be able to control it somehow too" Steven said in a voice like he **really** does not know it. "What if… the bubble gets away when you not feel many emotions, currently were both a bit panicked but what if you just relax and then your Gem will not have a reason to have the bubble and it will go away?" I assumed "Good idea, but I can't just pretend that everything is awesome when were still trapped inside this Bubble" Steven said and that made the situation harder.

But then I have an idea how he can change his mind, I pulled out of my Bag another book, I not picked the book I read before because it was outside the bubble, but this Book works for my idea too. "Then take this, this should help you changing about what you think." I say as I give him the book. "Just lay down and read that and when you are into the story with your mind your thoughts will change and you will not even realize that the bubble was gone. How that sounds?" It was my last idea and then he began to read the book and I was silent, and from what I can see he seem to be enjoying reading it and then ten minutes later the Bubble Pops away. We were Free.

"We did it, Thanks for the book Connie" Steven said as he realized the bubble was away and he smiled. "Yeah, also thanks for saving me from the Rock" I said to him and I smiled too. "Also Connie, can I keep the book for a while?" Steven asked and I responded: "Yeah, we can Share Mobile Numbers so you can tell me when you are done" so I took my Notepad and a pen and I wrote my Mobile Number on a piece of paper and I gave that to him. "That's my number. What is yours?" I asked him and Steven told me his number. "Thanks Connie, I will tell you when I am done with the book. See you!" Steven said as he began to walk off and I began to walk off too.

Then I realized I never asked him what the Crystal Gems are, but luckily I have his number so I will most likely ask him that when I am home.


End file.
